Let's Play Cupid!
by MyFallenAngel
Summary: [ HitsuHina ] Assuming that her beloved childhood friend has finally found who he loves, Hinamori Momo decides to play matchmaker. That is, until she realized who she herself loves.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, obviously.**

**Title: **Let's Play Cupid!  
**Author: **MyFallenAngel  
**Summary: (**HitsuHina) Assuming that her beloved childhood friend has finally found who he loves, Hinamori Momo decides to play matchmaker. That is, until she realized who she herself loves.

**Rating: **PG  
**Genre: **Romance/General

**A/N**: Hiya there, readers. This is my very first Bleach fanfic, featuring one of my favorite pairings: Hitsugaya Toushiro x Hinamori Momo, _and _little hints of Zaraki Kenpachi x Yachiru Kusajishi, my _second _personal favorite. Weird, but whatever! There are still some mistakes I don't spot, some grammatical errors I may have written, so this story is not perfect. Please enjoy, though!

--

**Let's Play Cupid!**

_Story dedicated to the fans of HitsuHina, my personal first favorite of Bleach pairings for no notable reasons. _

_Please enjoy!_

--

**Prologue**

--

It was a fresh, cool morning in the shinigami divisions' offices. The sunlight shone through the kekkai, shimmering softly on the grasses, as the water in the ponds also reflected it. The birds were chirping noisily, chirruping what seem to be never ending nonsense. The soft, breezy wind blew past the corridor where two highest-ranked people of the tenth division were walking. The hallway leads to the office of fifth division, where they need to pass if they wanted to go to the fourth division.

"So, you will need to finish that for today first, Matsumoto." The captain of the tenth division, Hitsugaya Toushiro, also a prodigy in his age said, his face serious. "We also have quite a situation here. Ishiko Hime, thirteenth seat of our division, was attacked by a Hollow late of night yesterday, and she almost didn't manage to survive."

Matsumoto's eyebrows quirked as she listened tentatively, though her head seemed to be blank.

"She is now under the care of the fourth division, with Unohana-taichou (1) herself." Hitsugaya explained, wondering why he was bothering to explain this to his fuku-taichou (2). "Though we still need to…"

"Hitsugaya-taichou." Matsumoto cut him, grinning cheerfully, "Breath. Relax. _Chill_. You sound like you've been chased around by a train or something like that."

"Train?"

"Uh-huh." The blonde nodded, excitedly that she got her taichou's attention away from work, "It's a huge, moving thing in the human world. Like a caterpillar, but much bigger. It moves fast! And taichou…"

"_What_?" He shot back, annoyed. He damn disliked it when people cut his words out, especially when he was talking about work, and Matsumoto was no exception either. As she didn't answer, he glared at her and simply continued, "… I need you to go and check on Ishiko. Ask Captain Unohana when she is able to get back to work, since I have another mission for her to finish."

Just as he finished saying that, Hinamori Momo appeared on the other side of the corridor, yawning sleepily as she brought a watering can with her. She bent down and watered the pots of flowers in front of her office, not aware that Hitsugaya and Matsumoto were both watching her in her state of daze.

"Matsumoto." Hitsugaya glanced at his Vice Captain, who was glancing at the figure of Hinamori. "Matsumoto, wake up." He said patiently, looking at his taller partner. "You'll go to the fourth division now. Take Ishiko with you if she's ready…"

"Hitsugaya-taichou." Matsumoto called again, clearly not listening to Hitsugaya's work briefing. She glanced down at him, ignoring the death glares he was sending her, "I am wondering… When are you going to tell her?"

"Tell who_ what_, Matsumoto?" The prodigy was surprised at his own limited patience and Matsumoto's irritating abilities for today. At usual times he was not this easily irritated, though he should have known that Matsumoto has amazing high-leveled ability to annoy people, like now. But still, he knew that she was a hard-working woman when she was needed to.

"Tell Hinamori-fuku taichou that you love her." Matsumoto's words came out almost in a loud whisper, loud enough for only him to hear. She looked down at the taichou, whose face was still as stoical as ever, and grinned, "Oh, did I guess wrong?" She asked in her usual fluffy, alluring tone, though she was being sarcastic.

Hitsugaya didn't answer. His eyes followed Hinamori, who clearly was so deep into watering the plants that she still didn't notice the two tenth division leaders. He was not stupid, he knew that the girl herself was dense, and he never really have thought her of being something more than a friend of his.

"Back to business." He mentally slapped himself and turned back at Matsumoto, who was grinning as she noticed the longing look on her taichou's blue eyes. "What now?" The prodigy asked, glaring at the blonde, who simply grinned back.

"It's nothing, taichou." Matsumoto replied faithfully, "I am wondering…"

"Wondering?"

"Yes, I've said this just then." The tenth division's fuku taichou nodded to herself, a little between satisfaction and happiness. She loves teasing her cold taichou like this! He was usually so stoic, never really showing any emotions, but when it comes to Hinamori, Matsumoto realized that her taichou could be more than emotional. "When and where are you telling Hinamori-fuku taichou that you love her?"

"I _so _do not." Hitsugaya grumbled. "Drop it, Matsumoto. Now _go _to the fourth division."

Matsumoto shook her head and smiled secretively. "Fine, I'll go now." She said, much to Hitsugaya's relief. He let out a faint breath, just as she turned back at him and grinned mischievously again, "Though, I really want to know when are you going to tell her, and mostly… _how_."

Much to his dismay, Hitsugaya blushed. His cheeks glowed red like they have never been before, and Matsumoto just giggled loudly, happy that she caught her taichou off-guard.

"I'm rooting for you, taichou!" She said happily as she skipped away in the direction of the fourth division. She passed past Hinamori, greeting her in a little "Good morning, Hinamori-fuku taichou! My captain right there just wishes to talk to you!" and without even waiting for Hinamori's reply, she flashed away from her and was gone in a blink of eye.

Hinamori was dazed as she straightened herself, her watering can still in her hands. She looked up at Hitsugaya, who was clearly still blushing as he has one hand to cover his mouth. She blinked once, twice, and the blush was still there.

Smiling softly, she held up her hand and waved to the prodigy, who walked to approach her then. "Good morning, Hitsugaya-kun!" She greeted him, smiling as she bent down and watered another pot again. "Matsumoto-fuku taichou said that you want to talk to me. What is it?"

"Hey, hey… I'm a captain too, you know." There goes his pride again.

Hinamori smiled mischievously, putting down the watering can near the pots as she brushed her hands off imaginary dust and smiled at him. She stroked his silvery hair and smiled again, "To me, you'll always be little Shirou-chan!"

"Don't call me that!"

"Why?" She asked, her voice soft yet alluring as she picked up her watering can. Without waiting for him to answer, she has already continued, "So what is it you wanna talk about, Hitsugaya-kun?"

"It's… nothing important." Hitsugaya scratched the back of his head, "Well… I'll be going then. Still has a load of paperwork to do."

"Okay." She nodded and gave him a wave as the silver-haired captain turned away and walked back to his division office. She shook her head as she tried to picture him blushing. Yes, really, _he was blushing _just then. Then she remembered what Kira-kun has told her years ago…

"_Hinamori-kun, boys only blush when they are around girls they like." _

Smiling to herself, Hinamori finally knew why Hitsugaya just blushed.

Or rather, she _thought _she knows.

--

Hinamori was walking towards the corridors, bringing her paperwork as she scanned through them. Her mind, unfortunately, wasn't as focused as her dark eyes were. She was deep, lost in the trail of thoughts that her beloved Shirou-chan has finally found someone he loves as a… male.

Still, she wasn't sure whether he wants help or not. Hitsugaya was a proud boy, never wanting someone to mind his business and go butting in.

But she was his _friend_…

"Hiya there, Hinamori-chan (3)!" A loud, cheerful voice broke away her train of thoughts and left her dumbfounded. She looked up just to meet eyes with the one and only Yachiru Kusajishi, the lieutenant of the eleventh shinigami division. She was carried by Zaraki Kenpachi, the captain, as usual, and as usual too was looking as cheerful and energetic. "Whatcha thinking about?"

"Hi there, Yachiru-fuku taichou, Zaraki-taichou." Hinamori smiled softly, nodding politely to the two of the eleventh division. "Sorry… I zoned out, didn't I?"

She and the lieutenant of the eleventh division have grown friends throughout the years. Not close friends, but close enough to talk about future plans, general things, and… love affairs, sometimes.

"Yeah." Yachiru nodded exuberantly, climbing down the tall frame of Kenpachi as he grunted, holding her down. "Whatcha thinking about?"

"… Things…" The bun-haired shinigami replied softly, "I was just… _thinking_."

"About Hitsugaya-taichou?" Yachiru shot, right on track. Even though people thought she didn't pay any attention, she did, and she realized that the young, silver-haired captain was in… _love_.

Hinamori nodded, looking thoughtful. She looked at Yachiru and Kenpachi, then smiled. "I was just thinking to help him," She said, looking at the pink-haired vice captain, who was now on her feet. "… with his love affairs."

"You wanna set up Hitsugaya-taichou?" Yachiru asked, grinning mischievously, though still in the state of her innocent face. "With who?"

The bun-haired shinigami hesitated for a while as she bent down, but remembering that Yachiru has no connection whatsoever with Hitsugaya-kun, she told her anyway, "Matsumoto-fuku taichou." She said softly, standing up again. "Though, I have to go now. See you around, Yachiru-fuku taichou, Zaraki-taichou!"

In a blink of eye, she's gone, running back to her division. Thanks to the duo from eleventh division (though they didn't really help), she has made up her mind.

Yes. She's going to help her little, sweet Shirou-chan.

Hinamori Momo just found herself a job she thought she would enjoy: playing matchmaker.

Who are the lucky people, you ask?

Hitsugaya Toushiro…

And _Rangiku Matsomoto_.

May love blooms between the two of them.

--

"Ken-chan!"

"Hn?"

"I want to help Hinamori-chan!" Yachiru announced, patting her dear, 'little' Ken-chan on his back as the man looked at her half-observantly.

"We have works to do." He said, clearly not wanting Yachiru to be involved in whatever matchmaking game.

The pink-haired shinigami pouted cutely. "Waah! Ken-chan, you're _evil_!"

Zaraki sighed, taking out a chocolate chip cookies from a cookie tin and feeding it to his beloved vice captain, calming her down. He knew that Yachiru was always fond of cookies, especially chocolate chip cookies. On the other hand, he disliked cookies, so when people gave them cookies, it was Yachiru who finished them, even the crumbs.

"So?" Yachiru asked, her voice sounding pleading, if not pouting. "Could we?"

"_We_?"

"Yes, we! You and I, Ken-chan!" Yachiru answered in a sing-song voice. "We'll help Hinamori-chan set Matsumoto-fuku taichou and Hitsugaya-taichou up!"

Zaraki grumbled a string of curses as he held up another cookie towards her.

"Okay, Ken-chan?" The pink-haired lieutenant was too happy that she didn't even need Zaraki to reply her question. She replied it herself with a loud "Okay!" and bounces around their office. "I'll tell Hinamori-chan about this!"

_Che, women_, Zaraki thought, almost pitying himself to be involved as he was dragged along with Yachiru's small, light steps. _They're all troublesome to begin with_.

"Hinamori-chan!" Came Yachiru's loud, happy voice as they met with the said vice captain of fifth division. The bun-haired shinigami looked up, a bit surprised as Yachiru let Zaraki go and quickly got towards her. "We're going to help you!"

Zaraki sighed as he watched the two females began talking excitedly. _This, _he thought woefully, holding his zanpakutoh for no apparent reason, _is gonna be troublesome. _

--

**To be continued**

--

**Legends**

(1) taichou: captain. Unohana-taichou: Captain Unohana.

(2) fuku-taichou: vice captain or lieutenant. Yachiru-fuku taichou: Vice Captain Yachiru or Lieutenant Yachiru.

(3) I heard that Yachiru likes to give people nicknames (Maki-Maki towards one of her subordinates). Therefore, just to make the relationships between her and Hinamori friendly (though I don't remember the times they _ever _interact in the anime), I make Yachiru calls Hinamori 'Hinamori-chan'.

--

**End Notes**

Ah, there goes the prologue. I'm sorry that I haven't exactly capture the characteristics of each and every one of Bleach characters needed for the story, so they might be OOC. Please point out the OOC-ness and I'll try to fix it if I could, if it doesn't mess up with the storyline, and so on…

This prologue is short, fast-paced and very… light, I guess, so don't expect too much from this, though I promise that Chapter One will be here as soon as possible and that I will do my best.

I need people to answer a question, though: Who to pair Zaraki Kenpachi with?

Thankies for reading! Please review!


End file.
